Their story
by R-Daisy
Summary: CRACKPAIR. Ini tentang ayah dan anaknya/ bad summary/ mind to review? [EDIT]


_**NARUTO **_milik _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Their Story **_ milik _**R-Daisy**_

_**TEEN family, Angst, and Drama**_

_**Uchiha Madara and Hyuuga Hinata**_

::::**Warning**::::

AU, OOC, Typos (selalu ada), One-shoot, Gaje, Tidak sesuai EYD, Super Crackpair, Ide cerita ringan mungkin pasaran, dll.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Maaf bila ada kesamaan judul ataupun cerita harap maklumi, jujur fiksi berasal dari otak author yang terkadang aneh dan hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur semata tidak ada niat lain.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seorang gadis berusia lima belas tahun tengah bersenandung riang menikmati kegiatannya, bibir ranumnya tak bosan-bosan menyunggingkan senyuman dan jari-jarinya sibuk menari-nari merangkai benang-benang wol itu menjadi sebuah syal. Tinggal sedikit lagi bisiknya dalam hati. Syal berwarna biru dongker itu tak akan lama lagi mulai rampung. Walaupun musim dingin masih lama tapi angin musim gugur mulai berhembus, dan liburan musim panas pun telah berakhir dari tiga hari yang lalu. Tak ada salahnya kan mempersiapkannya lebih awal?!

Dengan kesabaran dan keuletan yang tinggi, akhirnya gadis bermahkotakan indigo itu menyelesaikan rajutannya juga. Dia layangkan benda itu ke udara lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Dia tersenyum lepas merengkuh syal itu dalam pelukannya. Ternyata hasil rajutannya sangat memuaskan. Syal itu sebenarnya dipersembahkan sebagai kado ulang tahun seseorang yang sangat spesial, yang telah di panggil dengan sebutan otou-san sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Madara, orang nomor satu di Jepang.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki bulan kelahiran yang sama namun beda tiga hari serta lebih cepat dari tanggal kelahirannya. Gadis itu kembali tersenyum tak sabar menanti hari itu.

Dirabalah syal itu, Hinata kembali menggali memorinya yang telah memburam. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan sosok dingin itu Hinata kecil begitu ketakutan. Dia selalu menangis ataupun bersembunyi di balik kaki ibu pengasuh setiap acap kali pria itu mengunjunginya. Kerap kedatangannya pula pria itu selalu membawakan hadiah ataupun permen dalam upayanya melakukan pendekatan terhadap Hinata kecil. Karena anak kecil mudah di beri umpan, makanya dengan mudah dia menjadi akrab dengan Madara. Mengingat hal itu membuat gadis bermata ameythis itu terkekeh, betapa polos sekali dirinya saat itu.

Tidak semua ingatan masa kecil yang dia ingat, namun ada satu memori yang masih kuat sekali di ingatnya sampai sekarang. Yakni senyuman hangat Madara yang membuat Hinata kecil terpesona dibuatnya. Momen itu terjadi saat Hinata kecil memanggil Madara dengan sebutan otou-san untuk pertama kalinya. Pipnya merona, senyuman otou-sannya masih terbayang segar dalam ingatan yang di rasanya. Tapi bukan berarti selama dia mengenal Madara dia tak pernah lagi melihat senyumannya. Pria berkepala enam itu memang suka tersenyum di depannya lalu bersikap dingin dihadapan orang lain namun bila dibandingkan dengan sekarang senyuman waktu itu terlihat sangat indah di matanya. Mungkin pula saat itu baik Hinata kecil dan Madara tengah merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara sehingga terlihat sangat mengesankan.

Lama dia melamun disana hingga akhirnya terusik dengan panggilan seseorang yang kini telah memasuki kamarnya. Hinata pun bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Kau masih merajut?" Tanya seorang wanita yang kini bernama Sarutobi Kurenai itu.

Hinata menggeleng "Sudah selesai kok." Jawabnya dengan senyuman.

Melihat hal itu Kurenai jadi ikutan tersenyum, lalu melirik hasil rajutan Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, Madara-sama pasti senang menerimanya?"

"Hm, benarkah?! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau otou-san senang?!" Hinata tertawa lirih, dia bermaksud bercanda.

"Hush, jangan berbicara seperti itu!" Kurenai pun terkekeh.

Rasanya mustahil sekali melihat pria tua itu memaparkan muka senang pikir Kurenai, melihat kakek itu tersenyum saja belum pernah apalagi kalau mendengar tawanya. Mungkin kalau kakek itu membeberkan senyumannya di depan umum dunia bisa kiamat nantinya.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, besok kau masih sekolah kan?"

"Hai, Kurenai-san." Hinata menganguk.

"Oyasumi, Hinata." Ucap Kurenai saat di ambang pintu.

"Oyasumi." sahutnya.  
"Kurenai-san."

"Ya?"

"Sumimasen… karena aku banyak merepotkanmu hari ini."

Kurenai hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Hinata, ini sudah tidak aneh lagi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"

"Sama-sama, Hinata. Mimpi yang indah."

Kurenai menghela nafas setelah menutup pintu kamar Hinata. Sejak pertama kali dia bekerja untuk keluarga Uchiha, saat itu tugas pertamanya hanya mengasuh Hinata hingga sekarang. Hinata adalah gadis yang sudah menjadi yatim piatu dari kecil. Madara mengambilnya dari panti asuhan sejak umur Hinata lima tahun. Kakek itu terlihat sangat posesif terhadap Hinata. Pria Uchiha itu selalu memintanya melaporkan kegiatan apa saja yang di lakukan oleh Hinata selama dia mengawas. Ini terlalu aneh juga baginya, untuk seorang anak angkat Hinata sangat di perhatikan sekali oleh Madara. Kakek itu terlihat sangat protektif apabila menyangkut dengan Hinata. Apa memang seperti itu tipenya?

Terkadang wanita itu juga merasa takut bila berhadapan dengan tuannya tersebut, meskipun dia sudah bekerja sejak lama pria itu selalu terlihat sangat tertutup dan dingin namun sangat tenang dan menyeramkan dalam waktu bersamaan . Namun siapa yang bisa menyangka di balik sikapnya tersebut dia amatlah menyayangi keluarganya. Buktinya saja Hinata meskipun cuma anak angkat, kakek itu memberinya fasilitas yang terbaik. Mulai dari soal makanannya yang harus bergizi, menempatkan di sekolah khusus perempuan yang terkenal, serta bodyguard yang menjaganya selama 24 jam. Tapi biar begitu Hinata tak pernah seenaknya saja bermanja ria pada diri pada pria itu.

Pria itu mempunyai waktu yang minim untuk putrinya. Dia selalu mengunjungi sekali dalam seminggu. Ini yang menjadi kejanggalannya selama ini, kalaupun nama Hinata sudah tertera di kartu keluarga Uchiha, kenapa harus gadis itu ditempatkan di tempat yang lain? kenapa tidak di mansion megahnya saja? Kenapa pula identitas gadis itu harus di rahasiakan dari umum? Kenapa juga keberadaannya harus di sembunyikan dari dunia bahkan keluarga Uchiha sendiri? Kenapa dengan Hinata sehingga Madara terlihat menjaga sekali gadis itu? Kurenai memang pernah mendengar desas-desus yang menjadi trending topic yang berupa skandal pada masa itu, Madara pernah di gosipkan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis yang usianya sama dengan putranya. Gossip itu bertambah panas saat diketahui sang gadis yang tidak diketahui identitasnya itu tengah berbadan dua. Ada yang bilang itu hasil hubungannya dengan Madara dan ada yang bilang pula dia telah diperkosa. Kabar itupun mereda setelah Madara menikahi gadis itu dan itu dilakukan pada saat itu mendiang isterinya masih hidup. Identitas gadis itu sangat di rahasiakan sampai-sampai wajahnya selalu ditutupi oleh topeng. Awak media selalu mencari upaya untuk mengetahui identitas gadis itu. Lalu seiring waktu berjalan berita itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang di telan bumi dan tiada yang tahu dengan berita selanjutnya seolah-olah itu tak pernah terjadi. Begitu pula dengan Kurenai, dia tak begitu ingat masa-masa itu karena saat itu usianya masih belasan tahun.

Kehidupan keluarga Uchiha pun kembali normal. Tapi dia tak mau memusingkan hal sepele, itu kan masa lalu baginya. Dan satu keanehan lagi baginya, setiap Kurenai menatap mata Hinata, kenapa dia merasa gadis itu memiliki mata yang tidak asing lagi bagi dirinya? Mata itu seperti ciri khas suatu klan yang telah punah. Kurenai tak tahu persis, namun entah kenapa setiap melihat mata Hinata Kurenai selalu merasakan masa lalu kelam dari mata tersebut. Kurenai memijit pelipisnya, dia benar-benar pusing. Ini benar-benar menjadi teka-teki baginya, baik dari Uchiha Madara maupun Hinata sendiri. Ini benar-benar sangat misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu pun telah berlalu, hari yang di nanti pun telah tiba. Hinata memantulkan dirinya di depan cermin. Pipinya yang selalu merona alami biarpun tanpa harus memakai blass-on, bibirnya yang memerah muda biarpun hanya menggunakan lip-blam dan wajahnya yang senantiasa putih berseri meskipun hanya menggunakan bedak bayi. Dressnya putih berbunga lili berlengan panjang yang dikenakanpun tebal menjuntai sampai ke bawah lutut mengingat udara yang mulai dingin, syal merahnya terbalut rapih di lehernya dengan cardigan merah muda akan setia melapisi dirinya dan sepatu boot kremnya mampu melindungi betisnya yang mulus dari tatapan pria jalang. Di tangan kanannya dia menggengam bekal yang di buatnya pada pagi buta dan tangan kirinya memegang tas kecil coklat yang hanya mampu menaruh uang serta ponselnya itu siap di jinjingnya. Hinata tersenyum, yup ini sudah sempurna.

"Kau terlihat seperti mau kencan saja, nona." Goda Asuma, suami Kurenai sekaligus bodyguardnya.

"I-Ini hanya piknik saja kok!" Pipinya mengembung juga merona.

"Anata, jangan begitu! Selama sebulan ini Madara-sama hanya mengunjunginya dua kali. Jadi wajar saja kan kalau nona kita ini melakukannya harus serba sempurna?!" bela Kurenai yang mengendong putranya yang berumur satu tahun.  
"Kau sangat cantik Nona."

"Ari-gatou, Kurenai-san!" Hinata pun tersenyum mendengar ocehan Kurenai.

Tak lama kemudian perbincangan mereka di usik dengan suara bel pintu. Dan ternyata yang datang bodyguardnya satu lagi, Hatake Kakashi.

"Yo, Ohayou minna-san!"

"Ohayou, Kakashi-san!"

"Ohayou."

"Tumben kau tidak telat Kakashi?!" sindiran ini dilayangkan oleh Kurenai.

"Hei, hei bukankah ini bagus?! Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa kan?! Seharusnya kau senang dong, Kurenai!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum dari balik maskernya.

"Huh, benarkah?! baguslah kalau kau sadar!"

"Mulai deh!" Asuma menghela nafas melihat isternya memulai perdebatan dengan Kakashi. Seperti anjing dan kucing saja mereka, Asuma membatin.

"Oh, iya. Hinata-sama kau sudah siap?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Uhum. Hai."

"Berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Asuma.

"Ya. Saat ini Madara-sama tengah diperjalanan." Jawab Kakashi dengan senyumannya lagi sambil melirik arlojinya. Lalu tak lama kemudian bunyi suara ponsel dari arah Kakashi, dan dia pun menjawabnya.  
"Madara-sama sudah berada di bawah sekarang."

Asuma dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hati-hati Ya Hinata!"

"Hai, Kurenai-san. Arigatou!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini di sebuah taman seorang ayah dan anak tengah menikmati kebersamaan mereka di bawah pohon yang daun-daunnya mulai berjatuhan. Di depan mereka terdapat danau yang luas. Dalam kediaman yang hening ini mereka saling terlarut dalam suasana. Sedangkan para-para penjaganya tengah mengamati mereka tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Memastikan tak ada yang memasuki kawasan mereka yang di sewa Madara seharian penuh.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Otou-san." Sahut Hinata yang menengok kearah sumber suara.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Madara yang tak merubah arah pandangan dari objek di depannya.

"Ya, Otou-san. Hinata sangat Suka." Jawabnya dengan malu-malu merona.

"Hn. Baguslah!"

"Otou-san…" kali ini giliran Hinata yang memanggilnya.

"Hn."

"Otou-san… apa musim kesukaanmu?" Tanya Hinata.

Inilah kebiasaan Hinata jika bersama dengan Madara, dia selalu menanyakan hal pribadi tentang dirinya. Sedangkan Madara sendiri tak terlalu risih menjawabnya, kalau sekedar hanya menanyakan kebiasaan ataupun hal kesukaannya dia tak mempermasalahkan soal itu kecuali menanyakan menyangkutnya dirinya lebih dalam Madara akan diam menanggapinya.

"Tidak ada."

Hinata mengerjapkan mata ameythisnya.

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

"M-musim dingin." Jawabnya dengan gugup karena kali ini Madara meliriknya.

"Musim dingin." Sama dengan Hitomi.

"Hinata suka salju, Otou-san." Jelasnya sambil menunduk.

Sedangkan Madara tersenyum simpul melihatnya, lambat laun putrinya ini terlihat mirip sekali dengan gadis yang di cintainya. Mulai dari wajahnya, penampilannya, hobinya, makanan kesukaanya, sesuatu yang dibencinya, semuanya mirip sekali Hyuuga Hitomi.

"Aku juga suka musim dingin." Ucapnya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Benarkah?!" dia sedikit tak percaya. Bukankah barusan dia bilang 'Tidak ada'!

Hinata pun mendongak lalu tersenyum ketika mendapati Madara tengah tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Apa yang Otou-san sukai dari musim dingin? K-kenapa otou-san menyukainya" Tanya Hinata lebih lanjut.

Madara tampak berpikir sejenak, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa menyukai musim dingin. Sebenarnya dia tidak menyukainya musim dingin namun karena Hitomi juga menyukainya, dia jadi menyukai apa yang di sukai gadis yang di cintainya. Semua yang ada pada diri Hitomi dia sangat menyukainya. Mungkin juga karena sosok Hitomi yang hangat itu mampu melelehkan sosok dinginnnya.

"Karena Hinata menyukai musim dingin dan salju, makanya aku suka." Karena Hitomi juga. Itulah jawaban yang sama yang dilontarkan Madara saat Hitomi menanyakkannya juga. Karena apa yang di Tanya Hinata sama persis yang di tanyakan oleh gadis yang dicintainya.

"Eh?" mata ameythis kembali berkedip, cukup mengejutkan juga.

Madara mendengus geli melihat ekpresi Hinata yang melongo. Apalagi ketika dia menemukan putrinya jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Hinata benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Hitomi pikirnya. Madara memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba mengingat Hitomi. Mencocokkan yang pada diri Hitomi dengan Hinata. Semua bayangan-bayangan Hitomi muncul, mulai dari senyumnya, sikapnya yang malu-malu, kemarahannya, tangisannya hampir mirip dengan Hinata. Kecuali suaranya, Hitomi memiliki suara yang indah seperti lonceng dari surga. Dia sangat suka saat Hitomi memanggil namanya, terdengar sangat berbeda karena suaranya mampu membuat dirinya terbuai. Desahannya juga mampu membuat birahi laki-laki bangkit seketika. Setiap sentuhan, pelukan, dan ciumannya masih terasa membekas pada dirinya.

Hyuuga Hitomi adalah cinta pertamanya. Meskipun dia sudah memiliki isteri yang sangat disayanginya tapi tak sebanding dengan rasa cintanya terhadap Hitomi. Kedatangan Hitomi ke kediamannya setelah pembantaian klan Hyuuga, saat isterinya memutuskan mengasuhnya usianya baru tujuh tahun. Awalnya Madara hanya mengagumi kecantikan Hitomi yang beranjak dewasa tapi lambat laun tanpa disadari Madara jadi terobsesi untuk memilkinya. Dia tak menyangkal kalau dirinya gila karena menyukai gadis belia. Hingga akhirnya isterinya menyadari hal itu, dan selalu memperingatinya. Akhirnya dia selalu mencoba menjauhi dirinya dari Hitomi. Namun itu tak pernah berhasil saat Madara menyadari Hitomi mulai menyukai dirinya. Ini memang terdengar aneh gila. Perasaan yang di dapat dari Hitomi berbeda dengan perasaannya terhadap isterinya.

Hitomi bukanlah anak yang tahu berterima kasih dan pengkhianat, dia selalu memperingati dirinya sendiri. Mereka saling memendam perasaannya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berupaya untuk saling mendekati. Mereka mengklaim kalau cinta mereka hanyalah kasih sayang terhadap keluarga, seperti kasih sayang orang tua ke anaknya. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang suci, namun dapat ternodai karena suatu kecerobohan. Meskipun mereka selalu menjaga jarak namun takdir berkata lain. Mereka tidak sengaja melakukan kesalahan. Inilah menjadi penyesalan terberat bagi mereka berdua.

Hitomi akhirnya hamil. Hal ini pasti sangat tidak diharapkan oleh keluarga besarnya. Waktu itu awalnya gadis itu menyembunyikan kehamilannya dari Madara. Namun rahasia itu diketahui oleh isterinya yang ikut menyembunyikan hal ini dari suaminya. Menurut pengakuan isterinya sebelum masa kritis, awalnya dia sangat marah pada dirinya yang telah mengkhianati perasaan di belakangnya. Namun jika melihat Hitomi, isterinya tak jadi membenci suaminya karena dia tahu kalau Hitomi tak melakukan hal itu terhadap dirinya yang sudah mengurusnya sejak kecil. Isterinya tahu kemalangan apa yang menimpa pada Hitomi, sehingga dia tak tega melakukan hal keji padanya. Dan pada akhirnya isterinya malah menyuruhinya menikahi Hitomi, meskipun harus kehilangan isterinya yang meninggalkan dirinya karena sakit yang dideritanya setelah Hitomi melahirkan anaknya kedunia.

Madara tersentak dari lamunannya ketika Hinata memanggilnya dan mendapati pandangan khawatir di wajah mungilnya.

"Otou-san tidak apa-apa?"

"Hn, aku… baik-baik saja."

"Mau makan sekarang?"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Madara mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Selang beberapa kemudian akhirnya mereka selesai makan siang. Kini mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi danau, memandanginya tanpa harus risih dengan kesunyian.

"Otou-san setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan canggung.

"Bekerja tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

Hinata meraih sebelah telapak tangan Madara lalu meremasnya dengan lembut, "Jangan terlalu memaksa diri! Nanti otou-san bisa sakit! Dan makan yang banyak!"

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya, jujur saja mengatakan hal itu membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Madara hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lalu mengusap kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja, Aku bukan anak kecil Hinata."

"Ah, b-bukan maksudku seperti i-itu, otou-san. Aku hanya kh-"

"Kau khawatir, bukan? aku tahu. Arigatou Hinata."

"O-otou-san.." Hinata mendongak memandangi langsung mata Madara yang mulai menghangat.

"Gomenasai."

Bibir Hinata menjadi kaku, mendengar permintaan maaf tanpa sebab yang sering sekali di lontarkan oleh ayahnya setiap kali bertemu membuat dirinya kembali bertanya-tanya di dalam hati. Apalagi melihat sinar sorot luka yang terpancar dari mata sang Uchiha membuatnya menjadi sedih. Gadis itu ingin sekali menanyakan, namun sayang dirinya bukanlah seorang yang pemberani.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Madara tampak menghembus nafas berat "Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan untuk sementara aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu."

"Kenapa?"

Madara kembali menghela nafasnya, ini terlalu sulit di katakan, "Aku ada urusan bisnis di Paris."

Bohong. Sebenarnya tujuan dia ke Paris yakni bersama dengan FBI mengejar kelompok mafia yang telah membunuh semua klan Hyuuga. Dia ingin membalaskan dendam Hitomi, dan ingin membuat Hinata aman, tidak di buru lagi oleh kelompok tersebut.

"O-oh." Gumam Hinata.

Madara yang melihat ekpresi sedihnya putrinya membuatnya kembali menghela nafas.

"Tapi aku janji pada saat ulang tahunmu aku akan p-"

"B-bagaimana p-pada s-s-saat ulang tahun o-otou-san saja?" potong Hinata dengan gugup karena dia tahu ayahnya tidak suka pembicaraannya di sela, "K-Karena kita jarang merayakan ulang tahun o-otou-san." Lanjutnya dengan cepat.

Madara tampak sebentar lalu mengangguk setelah itu. Mereka saling menautkan kelingking mereka masing-masing sebagai tanda perjanjian. Walaupun ini sedikit kekanak-kanakan, Madara tak sedikit risih akan hal ini. Asalkan putrinya senang, dia pun akan bahagia. Asalkan tidak membuat putrinya tidak cemas itu sudah cukup baginya untuk tenang. Dan jika semua permasalahan sudah selesai semua, dia akan membawa putrinya ke mansion Uchiha dimana tempat harusnya berada. Seandainya mansion itu aman dari mata-mata mungkin sejak dulu Madara akan membawanya ke kediamannya dan tidak membuangnya ke panti asuhan yang dia lakukan sejak tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu, hari demi hari pun terlewati dan musim gugur pun berganti menjadi musim dingin. Seorang gadis tampak asyik membaca buku roman picisan yang di pinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Dia kini tengah jatuh cinta sekarang pada sosok pemuda yang memiliki aura yang sama dengan ayahnya. Walaupun Hinata tak kenal namanya, tapi wajah menawannya selalu terpatri di benaknya. Gadis itu pun terhenyak, memikirkan pemuda itu membuat dirinya rindu akan sosok ayahnya. Meskipun Madara hanya ayah angkat namun dia begitu menyayangi ayahnya terhadap seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri. Terkadang dalam hidupnya dia bertanya-tanya tentang keberadaan orang tua kandungnya. Apakah mereka masih hidup ataupun sudah meninggal? Namun semua itu tak penting lagi sekarang setelah dia memiliki Uchiha Madara sebagai ayahnya.

Hinata melihat tanggal pada kalender, lalu tersenyum. Besok adalah hari ulang tahun ayahnya. Hatinya pun berdebar-debar, dia tak sabar memberi kado buatannya sendiri. Dan saat hari itu tiba Hinata akan mengungkapkan perasaan selama ini, bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Madara.

Hari itu datanglah sudah. Di bawah langit malam yang sedikit kelam dia berdiri menanti sang ayah di taman. Meskipun dia telah memakai pakaian tebal tapi tetap saja dia bisa merasakan hawa dingin menjalar ke tubuh. Memang patut diakui jempol kata-kata sang peramal cuaca, akhir-akhir ini cuaca musim dingin begitu ekstrem. Namun urung mengurangi rasa sukanya terhadap musim bersalju ini.

Dari balik kaca hitam mobil, seorang pria tua mengamati putrinya dari kejauhan. Terkadang pria tua itu menyunggingkan senyuman terkadang menahan rintihan jantung yang meremas-remas. Setelah kepulangannya dari Paris, penyakit yang di deritanya dari dulu semakin parah. Dokterpun meramalkan hidupnya tak akan lama lagi. Dia pun bisa merasakan tubuhnya tak dapat bergerak lagi, pria tua itu hanya mengerutuki kelemahannya. Dia keluar dari mobilnya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dia menolak pelayan setianya yang menawarinya naik ke kursi roda. Pria itu tak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan putrinya, dia tak mau mencemaskan putri kesayangannya, putri kandungnya.

Akhirnya dia menemui putrinya. Pria yang bermarga Uchiha itu mampu menyembunyikan segala halnya dengan baik. Betapa bahagia saat Hinata memberikan kado syal kepadanya. Hinata berinisiatif sendiri mengenakan syal itu dilehernya, dia pun menunduk menyamakan tingginya dengan putrinya tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka setelah mengenakan syal tersebut, Hinata memeluknya erat dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinganya yang mampu membuat dirinya bahagia. Dan tak kalah kagetnya, untuk pertama kali putrinya mencium kedua pipinya lalu keningnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Madara mengeluarkan air matanya lagi setelah kematian isternya dan Hitomi, namun kali ini sungguh berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Ini adalah tangisan air mata kebahagiaan seorang ayah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan Hinata bergetar, nafasnya menderu, dan jantungnya bergemuruh. Setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada ayahnya seminggu yang lalu, kini gadis itu harus menghadapi sebuah kabar yang mencengangkan bagi dirinya. Kini kabar meninggalnya Madara telah mengiris hatinya, apalagi di tambah dengan sebuah fakta kalau selama ini Uchiha Madara adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri. Tangannya gemetaran membaca sepucuk surat yang di tulis ayahnya sebelum meninggal. Air matanya sukses menerobos dari sela-sela matanya yang telah memerah. Tubuhnya membeku seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan yang ada. Setelah puas menangis sampai terisak Hinata memberanikan dirinya menatap pria yang ada di depannya –yang di duga putra dari ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku- dengan sayu. Lalu dia melirik wanita –yang diduganya isterinya Uchiha Fugaku, mantan miss world, Uchiha Mikoto- di sebelahnya yang memandanginya dengan khawatir.

"Bi-Bisakah k-kalian hiks me-ngantarku k-ke makamnya?" Tanya dengan sedikit terisak.

Tanpa perlu memikirkannya lebih lama mereka menyetujui. Setibanya di sana, Hinata kembali menangis. Gadis itu menangis memanggil namanya berulang kali. Dia usapkan batu nisan ayahnya, dia pun memeluk batu nisan itu dengan erat seolah-olah itu Madara. Hinata menangis dalam diam, semua ingatannya bersama Madara pun terurai dalam benaknya. Sedangkan sepasang suami-isteri yang menemaninya sejak tadi menjadi pilu melihatnya. Siapa sangka gadis yang selalu kukuh di pertahankan Madara selama ini dari para tetua adalah gadis yang begitu malang? Gadis ini pusat perhatian ayah mereka selama ini. Fugaku bukannya iri dia hanya kesal terhadap ayahnya yang selalu bersikap seenaknya selama masa hidupnya. Dia menghela nafas berat ketika menemukan gadis itu tertidur dalam pusara ayahnya. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tertidur sementara salju hampir menutupi seluruh kepalanya? Huh, sungguh gadis yang aneh?! Pikir Fugaku.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Hitomi." Gumam Fugaku yang membawa Hinata dalam gendongannya.

"Anata, kita akan membawanya kemana?" Tanya Mikoto dengan hati-hati.

"Aku masih sangat membenci tou-san yang membuat kaa-san meninggal, tapi…" ini bukan jawaban dan Fugaku kembali menghela nafas "… kalau keadaan jadi begini apa boleh buat."

"Jadi?"

"Tentu saja kita akan membawanya ke mansion kita, bukankah sejak awal gadis ini keluarga Uchiha?!"

"Dia adik tirimu, anata."

"Hn. Aku tahu. Mulai saat ini aku yang akan mengasuhnya, ini semua demi membalas budiku kepada si siput itu!"

Mikoto tersenyum lalu terkekeh "Hush, jangan panggil mama Hitomi seperti itu!"

"Huh, apanya? dia lebih pantas di panggil siput dibandingkan di panggil mama!"

Mikoto hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan suaminya. Sedangkan di atas batu nisan, ada sebuah arwah yang tersenyum memandangi anak-anaknya. Kini hatinya pun sudah lega. Tanggung jawabnya di dunia telah terselesaikan. Akhirnya pria itu bisa istirahat dengan tenang.

'Hinata, hiduplah dengan bahagia!'

.

.

.

.

_**~::::::::::FIN::::::::::~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Okey, author muncul dengan pairing yang jarang banget muncul, jumlahnya tak begitu banyak. Ugh, karena gara-gara membaca fic Madahina karya siapa aku lupa namanya, aku jadi kepingin membuatnya. Cuman rata-rata fic madahina yang kubaca pasti kisahnya tentang seseorang yang terobsesi ataupun mencintai seseorang yang masih tergolong ABG alias pedofilia. Aku pertamanya agak kurang sreg gitu pas tahu pairing Madahina itu ada, namun karena aku Hinata-centric aku mencoba membacanya. Dan kesan pertamaku WOOW INI SUPER BADDAS, SUPER CRACKPAIR, dan akhirnya aku jadi suka gitu. Tapi ficku agak berbeda sedikit walaupun pada akhirnya ada percintaan berbeda umur. Jangan menyangka ya kalau Madahina disini incest! Yup daripada curcol terus, aku harap kalian pada suka. Maklum ya kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya.**_

_**Aku sangat berterrima kasih jikalau kalian mereview fiksi ini. PLEASE REVIEW~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**````````SALAM UNTUK PARA HINATA-CENTRIC!~~~~~**


End file.
